A conventional urine collection device includes an external or internal catheter (such as a Foley catheter) communicating with the subject's urethra, and a urine bag connected to the catheter for collecting urine. To enhance the subject's mobility the urine bag can be secured to one of the patient's thighs. The urine collection device is thus hidden under the clothing of the patient so that the patient can engage in daily activities without embarrassment.
Conventional urine collection devices, however, can cause discomfort to the patient. If not properly supported, the urine bag tends to swing back and forth across the patient's thigh as the patient moves, impeding free movement of the patient. Moreover, as more urine is collected, the weight of urine bag can cause it to slide, applying a pulling force that is at best uncomfortable for the subject, and in the case of an internal catheter, can forcibly pull the catheter from the subject's urethra, causing severe trauma and pain to the subject.
Attempts have been made to provide more secure support for urine collection device discomfort and embarrassment, and in many cases pain and trauma are still common side effects of using a mobile urine collection system.